ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
King (The Seven Deadly Sins)
How King joined the Tourney King is the Sin of Sloth with the symbol of the Grizzly bear and the fourth Sin to join. Although he was depicted in flashbacks and in wanted posters as an overweight and slovenly man, this was later revealed to be his alternate guise that he occasionally takes on in the present. His true appearance, similar to that of Meliodas, is that of a small young boy wearing a hooded sweatshirt, despite him being roughly 1300 years old. King's real name is Fairy King Harlequin (妖精王 ハーレクイン Yōseiō Hārekuin) and as the name suggests, he was the king of the fairies before he left his home in search of his missing best friend, Helbram. King is also Elaine's brother and after learning about his sister's death, he vows to kill Ban due to the rumors of him being responsible. After learning that Ban was not at fault, King reluctantly decides to follow the Sins to stop the Holy Knights. King is portrayed as the 'straight man' of the group, often getting caught up with the shenanigans of the other Sins. He is also one of the kindest people in the series, but he has a very tragic past. Many centuries back, a group of fairies, Helbram among them, were kidnapped and killed by a merchant for their wings whilst visiting a human village, and in his efforts to rescue them King was attacked and rendered unconscious by the merchant. Though saved by Diane at a riverside, he obtained amnesia, completely forgetting his initial goal to rescue Helbram, instead spending centuries together with Diane and becoming her best friend and lover. Meanwhile Helbram, who survived the attack, began resenting humans and started mass murdering them over the course of several centuries. Once he finally pieces together his memory, King kills Helbram to end his rampage, but having already turned a blind eye over the mass murders committed by his best friend over several centuries, is charged with the crime of "sloth" and sentenced to imprisonment for 1000 years. Forced to leave Diane, he wipes out her memory of him so she wouldn't be heartbroken at his incarceration. In the present, King remains extremely lovestruck and devoted towards Diane, even when she initially only had affection towards Meliodas. As with all fairies, King has the ability to levitate and float through the air. This appears to stem from some form of telekinesis, as he is also able to levitate certain objects and manipulate their trajectory without the need to make any direct contact. King also possesses a sacred treasure called Spirit Spear, Chastiefol (霊槍シャスティフォル Reisō Shasutiforu), a spear crafted from a sacred tree only found in the Fairy Realm, it is much stronger than steel and possesses the mysterious qualities of the tree, which King's ability, Disaster (災厄（ディザスター） Dizasutā), draws out. At will, King can instantly change Chastiefol into one of several different forms, including a pillow which can act as a shield, different forms of spears (one of which can turn an enemy to stone), a massive flower sprouted from the earth that projects an enormous energy beam, and even a large stuffed grizzly bear. However, despite his impressive magical abilities, King is by far the least physically able of his companions, being taken out with ease when forced to rely on his own fists. Despite his poor physical strength, King is nevertheless still very fast in the air, shown in a flashback where he easily outpaced Helbram and several other fairies in a "race" in the air. King also owns a pet Black Hound named Oslow, who is capable of growing several times its size and teleporting anything that he consumes to another location. After the infiltration of the kingdom, King ehars reports of people suddenly becoming statues. After doing a dna analysis, the arrows were shot by a monster called Bowyer. How to unlock *Win 80 Survival Mode matches with Meliodas. *Play 4700 matches. For both methods, you must fight King at Vaizel. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him for 800 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating King, wishing for him from Porunga or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King!" He will be seen left of Lieselotte, right of Roader and below Tanaka. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted King floats with his Chastiefol spear behind him. After the announcer calls his name King changes Chastiefol into a pillow as the camera zooms saying "Glad you finally realize that." Special Moves Bumblebee (Neutral) By controlling Chastiefol with his ability to levitate objects, King launches a multitude of attacks which rapidly swarm the enemy in all directions. Form Three: Fossilization (Side) King changes Chastiefol into a twin headed spear, then spins it wildly in front. Form Four: Sunflower (Up) As King flies up, a gigantic shoot emerges from the earth, towering over enemies, as a flower bud blooms and shoots several projectiles. Form Five: Increase (Down) An army of small kunai-like spears are multiplied from one, then King fires them at the opponent. Treasure Release: Form One: Chastiefol (Hyper Smash) The true first form of Chastiefol takes on the appearance of a great spear that dwarfs King in size. King utilizes this form by launching the spear at his opponent; creating an enormous, cross-shaped explosion upon contact. Treasure Release: Form Two: Guardian (Final Smash) Chastiefol appears as a muscular stuffed bear. Its strength and destructive capabilities are dramatically increased. In this form, the large stuffed bear's attacks are live and give massive slashing damage to anyone close to it. This wears down after 25 seconds. Victory Animations #King slings Chastiefol around then catches it saying "I'm happy you came out here to play with me." #King changes Chastiefol into a pillow then says "And why hasn't the Captain changed at all in the past ten years anyway?" #King changes to his obese human form and says "Well, looks should be deceiving after all." On-Screen Appearance Flies down turning his pillow into his spear then says "Wow, my feelings are hurt. Who am I? have you really forgotten about me?" Trivia *King's rival is the bow-shaped member of Smithy's gang, Bowyer. *King shares his English voice actor with Flare Dancer, Black Turbo and Kyoshiro Senryo. *King shares his Japanese voice actor with Yumichika Ayasegawa, Prince Fluff, Paint Roller, Fireman Sam, Gray Fox, Tumble, Carlos Ramon, Koro-sensei and Yukio Okumura. *King shares his German voice actor with Xiahou Dun, Carl Clover, Garo Master, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Gigas and Towa. *King shares his Arabic voice actor with Sol Badguy, Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, Kanbei Kuroda, Marshall D. Teach, Bear Geki, Alakazam, Han, Sasori, Mallow, El Fuerte, Shoma Sawamura, Rollin Hand, Casshern, Hajime Saito, Zebra, Hanzo (World Heroes), Kyoya Hibari, Ren Akatsuki, Auel Neider (in the Abyss Gundam), Rau Le Creuset (in the Providence Gundam), Rey Za Burrel (in all his Mobile Suits), Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters), Cooler, Meta-Cooler and Hilmes. *King shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kenichi Shirahama, Diavolo, Mokujin, HR-H, Guyver I, Weezing, Tiger Mask, Bowser, Dry Bowser, Adon, Dr. Clash, Yeti, Lu Meng, Prince Fluff, Ben Tennyson, Kidomaru, Utakata, Zabuza Momochi, F.A.N.G., Tidus, Lavi, Birdie, Dee Jay, Griamore and Dreyfus. Category:The Seven Deadly Sins characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters